Kazari
Kazari is one of the five Greeed and the secondary antagonist of Kamen Rider OOO. He loves screwing with others for his own enjoyment, especially if it suits his agenda. Appearance In human form, Kazari is a tall and lean built man with blonde hair and auburn eyes. He wears a yellow shirt and a short black jacket with brown fur trimming in the hood, sleeves and ends. Personality True to his nature as a Greeed, Ankh is extremely greedy, avaricious, materialistic, and full of an unquenchable thirst for possession that leads to consuming the world if unchecked. The most treacherous out of the Greed, Kazari is an extremely crafty and manipulative individual who uses anyone to suit his ends. Kazari also has a very jolly and mocking personality, and he is sometimes childish. History Kazari, like the rest of the Greeed, was created 800 years ago through the Core Medals. Along with the other Greeed, Kazari was sealed in a stone coffin until 2010, when Ankh removed the petrified OOO Driver. The first enemy Greed the current Kamen Rider OOO encounters, Kazari offers Ankh a partnership. But when Ankh refuses it as he is using modern technology to suit his goal, Kazari manages to take Uva's Kamakiri Medal from Eiji before losing his Cheetah Medal which he regains later. When Kazari learns that Eiji received one of his Lion Medals, he realizes a third party is involved in the conflict and Kiyoto Maki and sets up a deal with him in hopes of finding his missing Core Medals, diverting from the Greeeds' goal of consumption to one of evolution. This new ideology led to Kazari absorbing Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals so that he can create hybrid Yummies as part of a controlled evolution so he would not end suffering the same fate as their owners. With the emergence of Ankh's other self, Kazari takes the aspect under his wing as he and Maki execute a plan involving the purple Core Medals. After Uva took Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals from both Kazari and OOO and revived their respective Greeed, Kazari gets the revived Greeed to join his side as they all destroy Uva. However, when Ankh and the revived Uva joined forces with the other Greeed, Kazari is forced to play along until he regains his Core Medals and becomes a complete being. While he heavily damaging the systems of Kamen Rider Birth, Kazari is mortally wounded by OOO Putotyra Combo. Found by Maki, who ripped out his Core medals, Kazari is then left to die as he breaks down into Cell Medals and the Lion Medal that contains his existence shatters. Etymology "Kazari" comes from the Japanese word kazaru. This is possibly a reference to how his Yummy's physical features appear on their human host until they are consumed. It may also be a play on the word kaze, which would explain his ability to fire cyclones. Gallery Forms Kazari_(Incomplete).jpg|Kazari (Incomplete Form) Kazari (Complete).jpg|Kazari (Complete Form) Core Medals LionMedal.jpg|Lion Medal (Head) TigerMedal.jpg|Tora Medal (Body) CheetahMedal.jpg|Cheetah Medal (Legs) Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Strategic Category:Trickster Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:The Heavy Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creator Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Paranormal Category:Torturer